fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lacyr Zight (Extreme Metal)
Were you looking for the version of Lacyr Zight that appears in Gas Psychokinetics? Lacyr Zight, also known as Copper, is the main character of Extreme Metal. Born with the genetically-spread ability to generate and manipulate a cloud known as the Beamstorm, being able to propel herself at absurdly high speeds using it, but most importantly being able to ignite parts of it to release lasers of varying intensities, among other various abilities. Unfortunately, these abilities are also a curse for her. Her early childhood was mainly spent being studied by scientists. She was then rescued by a group of bounty hunters who proceeded to make her a member of their team regardless of her desires, and has spent most of her life being trained to use these abilities since then. Not all is bad, though, as she has been dating Roxy Nanoloy, a fellow bounty hunter, with the relationship starting when they were around 16 and not having been broken since. Appearance Lacyr Zight is a white-skinned woman, although this is hard to see since nearly all of her body is covered by her suit. Most of it consists of flexible grey tubes, with dark red armor covering the hands, elbows, chest, pelvis, knees, feet and head. The head armor includes breathing holes, headphone-esque parts near the ears and a red visor allowing people to see her eyes and nose. It does not cover her hair, which is spiky and black with red tips; this is actually her natural hair color. Her chest armor includes a small glowing symbol which represents speed. Personality Lacyr Zight is not a very cheerful person, having had very few people see her in a friendly light during her life. Her occupation as a Bounty Hunter amplifies these feelings, as it causes her to gain many enemies. She wishes to escape her life as a Bounty Hunter with her girlfriend in the future, as she really hates having to constantly fight and train. However, she rarely protests and seems to be quite submissive to other Bounty Hunters. Her rather isolated life also causes her to be very bad with concepts like money, and she has trouble speaking with people other than her girlfriend. She actually hates her ability to generate and manipulate the Beamstorm because of how much trouble and issues it gave her in life; however, she does enjoy experimenting with the lasers she can create. She is self-conscious about her social issues, although she is fine with her body, especially when compared to her Gas Psychokinetics counterpart. Abilities Lacyr Zight can generate and manipulate an invisible cloud of gas known as the Beamstorm through her skin. She is capable of propelling herself with it and manipulating objects from a distance, much like telekinesis. She can also ignite it to choose lasers of varying intensity. Her weaker lasers can cause light burns, while the strongest lasers she has used are capable of shattering large buildings. She can "shoot" these lasers and can also cover parts of her body with it to amplify the power of her strikes. Effectively, Lacyr Zight is also surprisingly strong physically, although it is not as surprising when one considers the amount of training she has done and the inevitable exercising that results from it. Lacyr Zight can punch and especially kick hard, and while these abilities are amplified by the Beamstorm, she is capable at running at speeds far exceeding the average human (her top speed being at least supersonic) and jumping very high too. She can also do most actions faster than other humans. Her durability, while around the level of an average human, is not as good as most other Bounty Hunters, however. Relationships Roxy Nanoloy Lacyr Zight and Roxy Nanoloy are girlfriends, and are on very good terms. Both have little other people they can talk to, and they often team up for their bounty hunting missions, with Roxy pinning down foes using her arms and Lacyr beating them up using her speed and lasers. They have a reputation among the bounty hunters for always being seen together, although most bounty hunters support their relationship and appreciate how effective they are as a duo. Both of them plan to leave the crew of bounty hunters at one point, regardless of Callie Burnian's desires. Moxy Nanoloy Moxy Nanoloy is the "third wheel" of the Lacyr and Roxy pair. She is good friends with them, although Lacyr is not as intimate with her as she is with Roxy. Regardless, she has a tendency to accompany them in their missions, and she, like her twin sister and Lacyr, plans to quit her job. However, she is not always seen with them, occasionally teaming up with other bounty hunters or even taking on her own missions. Trivia *Lacyr Zight's name is a corruption of "Laser Sight". *The Beamstorm is actually a cloud of Psychic Gas; Lacyr Zight and her Gas Psychokinetics variant have nearly identical abilities, although the Extreme Metal version has more experience and is thus stronger. **Other differences between the two include their personalities, their suits and their age; the Extreme Metal variant has less focus on her being shy and self-conscious, has a different suit design and is slightly older. *Extreme Metal was built around Lacyr Zight, as Poisonshot liked her more than the other characters in Gas Psychokinetics.. Compared to other characters, Lacyr Zight also had a bigger cast of story characters designed around her and he overall felt like more could be done with it. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Poisonshot Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Adults Category:Psychics Category:Poisonshot's Characters Category:Homosexual Characters